Late Night Out
by MuseofXanadu
Summary: The Doctor runs into three gargoyle children and takes them out for a night on the universe. This story features Gargoyle characters I created for the Alternate Gargoyles Universe, an AU mailing list my husband and I ran back in the mid nineties.


_I wrote this story is part due to the apparent lack of Doctor Who/Gargoyle crossover stories. It features not canon Gargoyles, but characters from an AU mailing list my husband and I ran back in the 1990s, the Alternate Gargoyles Universe. _

"Ebony, come on! They're almost on us!"

The black gargoyle heard her clan sister's cry but she couldn't keep up. She collapsed to the ground, letting go of Amber's hand. She clutched her shoulder, which was sticky and wet from the blood oozing from the bullet wound.

"Ebony!" Amber called again, stopping when Ebony let go of her hand.

"I can't Amber," Ebony said in a ragged voice. "You and Jasper go on, find some place safe to hide." Behind them, angry voices shouted, crashing through the bush, and growing ever closer.

"No! We won't leave you!" She grabbed Ebony's uninjured arm, trying to get her to stand up.

Jasper, who had bolted ahead of his older sisters, looked behind him to see what was taking them so long. He didn't see the tall, blue box that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and ran into it head first.

At the control console, long arms reached out to press a couple of buttons and then flip a switch, finalizing the landing of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and flipped it in the air, catching it easily. "Now, old girl, let's see what's ailing you." He was about to crawl under the control console when he heard the distinctive 'thud' of something running into the TARDIS. At first he was going to ignore it, but his insatiable curiosity needled at him to see what would hit his ship. Slipping the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket, he walked to the door and opened it.

Looking out into the darkness, he saw little but the signs of being in a wood; rocks, bushes and trees. He was about to close the door when he looked down. Seated at the foot of the TARDIS was a young gargoyle boy, rubbing his head through a shock of black hair. "Well, hello," he said, smiling down at the boy. The boy looked up at him, still holding his head, his eyes growing bigger. The Doctor flopped down to the boy's level. "If you wanted to come in, you could have just knocked. No need to use your head like that." The blue-green gargoyle continued to stare at him. "What's your name? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

At the word Doctor, the boy's expression suddenly changed. "My sister's hurt! Would you help her? Please?!" Jasper cried and tugged at the Doctor's sleeve. "They're gonna get her if you don't!"

"Who-" the Doctor started to ask when he heard the angry voices, as well as another, pleading voice. He stood up. "Get inside." He motioned Jasper into the TARDIS as he leapt out himself, following the sound of the pleading voice. He stopped when he reached two girls. One, a light yellow with mousy brown hair, was trying to pull up the other, who was black as night, except for her sunny blond hair, and was injured. Behind them, the voices grew louder still, and lights flashed through the surrounding trees and brush.

Amber heard a sound behind her and turned her head, expecting it to be Jasper. Instead she saw a tall human in a long dark coat, a mess of light brown hair on his head, and smart bowtie around his neck. She gasped. Ebony looked up at Amber's gasp, her golden eyes filling with fear. She started to pull Amber closer to her protectively with her wings.

"No time for that," The Doctor said, grabbing Amber from Ebony.

"No!" Ebony cried, trying to stand, but collapsed weakly to the ground again. The Doctor ignored her.

"Go. There is a blue box just ahead. Go into it. Your brother is waiting."

"Jasper?!" Amber cried. She started to turn to run, but then hesitated, glancing back at Ebony.

"Go!" The Doctor said more emphatically. "I'll take care of her." He was already moving to pick Ebony up. Amber wasn't sure why, but she felt they could trust this strange man. She ran off in the direction he indicated.

"You're helping us," Ebony said as the man lifted her into his arms. "Why?"

"You look like you could use it," The Doctor answered, his long legs making short work of covering the distance between them and the TARDIS.

"But humans don't just help Gargoyles..." Ebony's voice trailed off as she started to lose consciousness.

"Lucky for you then, I'm not human."

Amber saw the blue box and stared incomprehensibly at it. It really was a box, with the words 'Police Call Box' lit up along the top. Was that man a policeman then? But what was the box doing here? She'd never seen it in the woods before. And what would it even be doing in the woods? It hardly seemed big enough to hold all of them. And would it be able to fend off the men and their guns?

"Amber! In here!" Jasper called as he peered out the door and waved her over. Amber ran inside after him, and stopped in the middle of the walkway, just staring. The inside was enormous! Nothing like what it looked like from the outside. Signs with strange symbols surrounded a central column that went down into a hexagonal console, and the sides and floor around it looked to be made of glass. Everything was lit with an ethereal blue light.

"It's magic," she said under her breath.

Behind her, the Doctor ambled in, Ebony in his arms. He kicked the door closed and started up the walkway. "Look out now!" he said as he nearly ran into Amber, spun around to just avoid her and continued up to the console. He gently set Ebony down on a seat near the console before starting to flip switches. "Is everyone here?"

"Here!" Jasper called excitedly.

From behind her, Amber could hear the men approaching the box. She looked behind her, and could see their forms in the small windows in the door. "They're coming!" she cried and ran up the ramp to Ebony's side.

"Then we should probably be going!" As the Doctor said the last word, he flipped a final switch, and the room was filled with a groaning, grinding sound, and the column in the middle of the console began to move up and down. The sound drowned out the men's voices and when she glanced at the window again, their shapes were gone.

"Where did the men go?" Amber asked looking back at the Doctor.

"They didn't go anywhere, we did," he answered and smiled reassuringly at her. "Now, let's take a look at your sister, shall we?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Is that a magic wand?" Amber asked.

"No, this is my sonic screwdriver." He pointed the device at Ebony and it emitted a high pitched sound. Then he flicked it away, and little doors on the side flew open. He held it up and looked at it.

"Why are you using a screwdriver?" Jasper asked. "Does Ebony have a screw loose?"

"Jasper!" Amber admonished him, while the Doctor laughed.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't," the Doctor said. "But this is a special screwdriver. It can do all sorts of things."

"Like a Swiss army knife?" Amber asked.

"Something like that." He held up the screwdriver again and studied it. He started to frown slightly as he rotated it. He snapped the driver down, closing it.

"You're Gargoyles, aren't you?" he asked as he slipped the driver into his coat pocket.

"Yes sir," Amber answered.

"So, you heal during your stone sleep." He started pacing as he made the half-question/half-statement.

"Yes sir," Amber said again.

"That could be a problem." The Doctor stopped, pausing in thought. "But not to worry, we can work around that." He started at his manic pace again, taking Ebony into his arms again. "Come along," he said as he started up some steps that led to a door.

"Wait!" Amber said, having to run a few steps to catch up with him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, didn't I introduce myself? I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"If you like."

Amber huffed at the non-answer.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Jasper asked, not bothered by the lack of surname. He bounded up to the Doctor on all fours.

"Infirmary. It's around here somewhere." The Doctor suddenly stopped at a three way junction, and started looking around. Amber stopped hard as well, nearly running into the erratic man. "This way I think," he turned around and started down the corridor to the left. Jasper happily followed the funny man. Amber got all turned around, and had to run to catch up to them again.

"I know your kind doesn't usually take names, but-"

Amber stopped suddenly. "Oh my gosh! We never introduced ourselves!"

The Doctor suddenly went into a room with Jasper hot on his heels. Amber scurried after them.

"I'm Jasper!" The young boy gargoyle said, climbing onto a nearby chair as the Doctor laid Ebony on a bed.

"Hello Jasper, it is so very nice to meet you." The Doctor replied as he started to clean Ebony's wound.

"And I'm Amber, sir."

"A pleasure to meet you Amber Sir." Amber huffed again while Jasper giggled. The Doctor glanced up at Jasper, grinning wickedly.

"And this is-" Amber started again.

"Ebony. A rather apt name." Amber was about to ask how he knew that when she remember Jasper had said it back in the other room. He finished tending to her wound and pulled out his sonic screwdriver again. He fiddled with it for a moment and then pointed it at a control panel on the side of the bed. It emitted its high pitch sound and then a faint light started to glow from under Ebony, and the bed made a soft humming sound. The Doctor stood back, admiring his work.

"Will she be okay?" Jasper asked, looking serious for the first time.

"Of course she will!" The Doctor replied with his usual grin and ruffled Jasper's hair. "I'm the Doctor, remember?" Jasper grinned up at him, completely reassured.

"Why did you ask about our stone sleep?" Amber pressed, not quite as assured as Jasper.

"Well, it just means her healing will take longer. Time doesn't work in the TARDIS the same way it does outside."

"TARDIS?"

"My ship," the Doctor waved his hands indicating all around them. "It's a special ship."

"How? Besides being bigger than it looks on the inside."

The Doctor chuckled. "It also travels through time and space." He whispered like it was a big secret.

Jasper eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Of course not Jasper," Amber said. "He's just pulling your leg. Humans can't do that."

"Who said I was human?"

"Are you a magician or sorcerer?"

"No."

"A fae?"

"What? No!"

Jaspers eyes grew wider. "Are you an alien?!" The Doctor put his finger to his lips, and Jasper mimicked him. Amber looked more skeptical.

"I can take you anywhere, in any time, in all the universe!"

"Anywhere?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." The Doctor took a step closer to Jasper.

"Doctor." Amber said, trying to get his attention back.

"Anytime?" Jasper asked, his excitement growing.

"Yes." The Doctor took another step.

"Doctor!" Amber said louder, her voice betraying her growing exasperation.

"Yes?" He turned to look at Amber.

"Why will healing take longer? What's wrong with our stone sleep?"

"Nothing. You won't be going into it."

"What?! Why?"

"I told you, time works differently in the TARDIS. Your stone sleep is dependant on specific times and conditions that are suspended in the TARDIS. I have no doubt you'll still need to sleep, but you won't be turning to stone, and hence won't be able to rely on the healing factor it affords you. That's why it will take your clan sister longer to heal, and why we should do something while she does." He turned back Jasper. "Where or when would you like to go?"

"Can we go see dinosaurs?" Jasper asked, his eyes filled with hope.

"You like dinosaurs, do you?" Jasper nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I like dinosaurs too. Dinosaurs are cool." Jasper nodded ever more vigorously. "Well, it does so happen that I know of a planet that has dinosaurs on it."

Jasper gasped. "Can we go? Can we? Can we?!" He was practically jumping up and down in his seat with excitement.

"What does your sister think?" Amber had her arms crossed over her chest, frowning at the two boys. Why couldn't they be more serious?

"She'll say no. She doesn't like dinosaurs."

"I do too!" She cried out, spinning around on him. "I just don't like when you leave them all over the floor!"

"Dinosaurs need lots of room to roam!"

"Shall we go see?" The Doctor asked, looking between the two clan siblings.

"Yes!" Jasper proclaimed and jumped from his chair. The Doctor looked at Amber, who looked torn between wanting to act the grownup, and getting to see real dinosaurs. If he wasn't lying. The Doctor motioned Jasper out and then followed after him.

"We're going now," he called back as he walked out the door. "To see dinosaurs." His voice began to grown faint as he continued to walk away. "Of the class, Dinosauria."

Amber looked at Ebony one more time. She looked like she would be out for a while. "Wait! Wait for me!" she called and ran out of the room after the two boys.

Ebony slowly opened her eyes. How long had she been unconscious? She looked at her left shoulder. It had been bandaged, and was still sore, but it didn't hurt anything like before. She pushed herself upright with her good arm and looked around. It looked like some sort of hospital room. That man, had he helped them? And where were Amber and Jasper? She slid down off the bed, her legs feeling weak, but she was able to stand. Before she could take a step though, the whole room shook. She grabbed the bed to steady herself. Was it an earthquake? She started to walk away from the bed, when the room shook again. She grabbed at a table this time. This was like no earthquake she'd ever felt. She would find out what it was, and hopefully find Amber and Jasper as well. She made her way to the door and looked out. It was a plain white corridor. After looking both ways, she chose a direction and started off.

The door to the TARDIS flew open, and Jasper, then Amber, and finally the Doctor came running in. The Doctor slammed the door shut and leaned against it. Amber and Jasper collapsed on the walkway, gasping for breath. Something slammed against the TARDIS, making it shake.

"It's gonna get in!" Amber cried, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked worried for a moment, then pushed away from the door and brushed himself off. "Nah," he said nonchalantly and started up the walkway to the control console. "Nothing can break through those doors.

"Jasper! I told you not to touch those eggs!" Amber said between breaths.

"I didn't know the mother was so close by."

"Of course she would be. You remember how our Rookery mother hovered around us. Why would a dinosaur mother be any different?" Jasper just shrugged. Amber knocked him in the head.

"Hey!"

"Think next time!" Amber looked up at the Doctor who seemed to be looking into a screen. "Is she still out there?"

"Come take a look." The Doctor waved the two gargoyles up. They wearily joined the Doctor. He pulled the screen down so both could see it easily.

Every corridor looked the same, so Ebony had no idea if she was going in the right direction. She didn't even know what the right direction was. She stopped and leaned against the wall wearily. While her arm didn't hurt as much, it still throbbed with a dull ache that was starting to take its toll on her. She nearly slid down the wall to the floor, but a shrill scream shocked her back to alertness. "Amber!" she said to herself, and pushed herself off the wall. She gathered all of her energy and started running in the direction she thought the scream came from.

Amber and Jasper stared up at the screen. It showed the landscape outside the TARDIS. Amber breathed a sigh of relief. There was no sign of the T-Rex mother. Almost like it could hear her, the screen was suddenly filled with a huge reptilian eye staring back at them. Amber screamed, grabbed the Doctor's arm and huddled behind him. Jasper jumped back, hiding behind both Amber and the Doctor.

"It's alright, she can't see us," the Doctor said, patting Amber's hand.

Amber stared at the screen. The giant eye pulled away and was replaced by a huge, scaly nose that breathed heavily, fogging up the screen. The fog gradually faded and the T-Rex took one last look before it turned around and left. Both Gargoyles breathed a sigh of relief this time.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Amber asked, her voice still trembling slightly. "Somewhere not so scary?"

"Of course!" The Doctor said, and moved the monitor back into place. "Where would you like to go?"

"Are there planets with more than one moon?" Amber asked after a moment of thought.

The Doctor thought for a moment, and then his expression lit up. "I know just the place," he said, and started flipping switches on the console. "The planet Argon V-"

Ebony burst into the control room, interrupting the Doctor. "Amber?!" she exclaimed, staring down at the trio. She was fine. They both looked fine. Her adrenaline boost spent, Ebony leaned against the door jam, and did slide down to the floor this time.

"Ebony?!" Amber answered with her own exclamation. She bolted up to her clan sister, but consciousness was already ebbing from the eldest gargoyle.

Ebony opened her eyes again, something feeling not quite right. She was back in the hospital-looking room, laying on the same bed. She turned her head and saw Amber and Jasper also laying on beds like hers. She started to sit up again.

"They are only sleeping," The Doctor said.

Ebony turned her head in the direction his voice came from. "But, they're not stone!"

"No," The Doctor replied, amused. "That part of your biology is suspended, but not their biological clock. They just feel asleep as if their plugs had been pulled."

What magic was this? First they are made to stay in stone sleep for over a century, and now they cannot go into it to heal? Ebony collapsed back down again. This man must be a fae to be able to use such powerful magic so casually.

"Why would you do this?" she asked.

"It's not intentional," The Doctor assured her. "It's just the nature of my ship. If you were to leave it during the day cycle of whatever world it was on, you would revert to your stone form."

A magical ship. Of course. What else would a fae have. Ebony felt a little better that it wasn't deliberate.

"You should continue to sleep. You'll heal faster, even without your stone form."

"But-"

"Don't worry. Nothing can harm you here. You and the children are perfectly safe."

Ebony still wasn't sure if she could trust this strange man, but she didn't see where she had any choice either. There was at least one thing he was right about. She needed to build up her strength. She might need it.

With the three gargoyles asleep, the Doctor could finally get to the maintenance he had intended to do before running into the children. He lay on his back, sonic screwdriver sonicing madly. He closed up a panel and got back up, slipping his sonic into his jacket pocket.

"There you are old girl," he said affectionately. "Let's see how that feels." He started programming in some coordinates when he felt someone staring at him intensely. He looked up slowly and two large eyes peering at him from over the edge of the console. The Doctor froze, meeting those eyes.

"Doctor, I'm hungry." Jasper said in a plaintive voice.

"Well of course you are," the Doctor replied, standing up straight. "Gargoyles like to eat. Everyone likes to eat." He looked around. "Where are you sisters?"

"Amber is helping Ebony."

"And how is your sister feeling?"

"Much better now, thank you." Jasper smiled brightly.

"Good. Now, let's see. Food." The Doctor paused in thought, something he always seemed to do when they needed to go somewhere in his ship. "Cafeteria! Come along Jasper." He turned quickly on his heels and headed out of the console room, with Jasper right behind him.

"How big is your ship?" Jasper asked.

"As big as it needs to be."

"Why does it look smaller on the outside?"

"That's so it will fit in without taking up a lot of space."

"Ohhh," Jasper said as if it all made sense now. The Doctor smiled. He loved the innocence of youth. The Doctor maneuvered through the corridors with ease, with Jasper galloping on all fours, keeping up just as easily. He finally came to a large room with tables, a large kitchen area, and an industrial refrigerator.

"Let's see if we can't find you something," the Doctor said as he opened up the refrigerator. Jasper stood back watching as light flooded out and the Doctor stood staring inside. The Doctor suddenly jumped back, brandishing his sonic screwdriver as several tentacles came out of the refrigerator, reaching for him. The Doctor fought off the tentacles, slowly forcing them back before slamming the door closed. Jasper's head cocked to one side as the Doctor leaned against the door panting. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and his bowtie was askew. He looked down at Jasper, running his hand through his hair. "How about if we go out?" He put the sonic screwdriver back into this pocket and then straightened his bowtie neatly.

Ebony entered the console room, her arm in a sling and Amber at her side. Ever since they woke up, Amber had been filling her in about the Doctor and everything that had happened while she had been recovering. While it wasn't her first time in the console room, it was her first time to really look around. She stopped at the doorway, and slowly looked around, taking in everything. The Doctor stood at the console below them, talking with Jasper.

"Are we going to go to one of those fancy restaurants?" Jasper asked. "Is that why you wear that tie?"

"I wear this because bowties are cool," the Doctor replied, tugging at both sides of his tie smartly.

Jasper said "Ohhhh," again before he noticed Ebony and Amber enter. "Ebony!" he exclaimed and bounded up the steps to them. "We're gonna get to go out to eat!"

"Jasper, you know we can't go anywhere we'll be seen," Ebony said, trying to let her young brother down gently. "We'd cause a panic." She then looked down at the Doctor. "Please don't go to any trouble on our account. We've already imposed on you so much."

The Doctor just waved off Ebony's protests. "No trouble at all," he replied. "I'm feeling a little peckish myself."

"If you are sure," Ebony said still feeling uncomfortable with the imposition. She and Amber walked down to the console. Ebony was still wide-eyed as she looked at all the switches, buttons, levers, and screens that covered it. She leaned in occasionally to get a closer look at something, but she was careful not to touch anything. "Are we moving?" She looked up at the Doctor as he danced around the console.

"Yes, of course we are!" he replied, flipping some switches and then slowly turning two dials. The column in the middle of the console which had been moving up and down started to slow, and a grinding, wheezing sound filled the room. Ebony looked around at the sound. Amber and Jasper were used to it by now. "And now we're here!"

"Where is 'here'?" Ebony asked.

"The market at Altera Six. They have some the best pastries this side of the galaxy!" He flipped a lever and there was a whirling sound. He waved them toward the door.

All three gargoyles hesitated. "Is it really okay for us to go outside?" Ebony asked.

"Of course it is!" the Doctor replied, dismissing her concern. "It's early evening, well before the supper rush." He walked from the control console down the walkway to the door. "Plenty of time to look around." He opened the door and waited for them.

"But-" Ebony tried again to express her concern.

"No one will even blink an eye at you," the Doctor assured her.

Ebony remained hesitant, but Jasper had no more such reservations. He bounded down the walkway and out the door.

"Jasper!" Amber shouted and started to run after him, but then stopped and looked at Ebony. Ebony looked from the Doctor and then back to Amber. She nodded slowly, giving her consent. Amber took off again. "Jasper! Don't run off!"

Ebony followed her two charges out the door and came to a sudden halt just outside the TARDIS. Amber and Jasper were just as frozen. Before the trio were countless rows of booths. All sorts of beings walked about. Some had two arms, some had more. Some had tentacles for arms. Some had only one eye while others had multiple eyes. There were some with horns, or scales, or masks on their alien faces. The booths were occupied with both buyers and sellers, and many more just wandering from booth to booth. Above them, the sky was a velvety black covered by a sea of stars that seemed to go on forever. All three stood in awe of sights before them.

"Well, off with you then," the Doctor said from behind them, leaning against the TARDIS door jam, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

All three gargoyles turned to look at the Doctor before Jasper grasped Ebony's uninjured hand. "Let's go!" he said and started to pull her along.

"Just a moment," Ebony replied, stopping the young boy. "Fold your wings in Jasper. You don't want to hit anyone accidentally." She fussed over Jasper and then Amber before finally letting Jasper lead the way into the market.

The Doctor closed the door to the TARDIS before following after the trio.

Jasper led his sisters through the market, stopping at practically every booth, looking at all the strange and wondrous items displayed. Amber, annoyed at first her clan brother's start-and-stop pace soon became just as entranced. Ebony kept up, spending more time watching them than looking at the tables. She would glance over her shoulder every once in a while, catching glimpses of the Doctor further behind them, but never quite losing sight of them.

About half-way down the thoroughfare, Jasper stopped at one booth that had a variety rocks, gems, and stone. Jasper's eye was caught some containers filled with different stones. He immediately began digging through them. Amber was drawn by the strange gems. Ebony followed Amber, but kept an eye on Jasper through her peripheral vision. She was looking at one green gem that looked like it held a flame when Jasper suddenly cried out.

"Ebony! Look at this!" He held up an oval rock that had an almost iridescent sheen to it. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes it is," Ebony agreed.

"Can I have it?"

"May I?" Ebony corrected him. "We don't have any currency Jasper. We're just looking, remember?"

Jasper's face became crestfallen and he looked down at his pretty rock sadly.

"You don't have to just use money," the Doctor said appearing behind the trio suddenly. "You can barter as well. Do you have anything you can barter?" The three gargoyles looked between each other. Amber shrugged no, and Ebony just shook her head sadly. Jasper dug into his pockets and pulled out several small rocks.

"I have these," he said, holding them up for the Doctor to see. There were a couple river rocks, some white quartz with mica, and one pure white quartz.

"Hello, what have we here?" He snatched the pure white quartz from Jasper's hand and held it up to examine it. It was oval in shape and slightly flatter on one side. Dirt clung to some of the ridges.

"Isn't that one pretty?" Jasper said with pride. "I found it last night. I already got a bunch like that, but I liked it because of the shape.

'It is indeed," the Doctor agreed. As he examined the rock, the woman running the booth took notice of the rock too. Bright red eyes followed the rock's every movement in the Doctor's hands from under the dark hood that covered her head and shoulders.

"Issss that quartzzzz?" She asked.

"Why yes it is," the Doctor said, flamboyantly passing the rock before her eyes, giving her a slightly-more-than-passing glance. Her eyes continued to dart about, following the white rock. "You wouldn't be interested in it, would you?"

"It appearsss to be a decccent specimen," the booth woman said. "May I hold it?"

"Of course! You need a good look to evaluate the value of our goods." He plopped the rock into her hand. "It has a good weight. Pure, unrefined quartz. Look at the way the light reflects off of it. I'll bet it's been a while since you've seen a piece of this quality."

"It'ssss not bad." She started to close her hand, but the Doctor snatched the rock from her before she could finish.

"Oh, well, if you're not interested, I'm sure there's someone else here we could find that would be willing to strike a deal. Come along children," The Doctor waved to the gargoyles who had been watching him with stunned surprise. They automatically started to obey him.

"Wait! I didn't ssssay I wassssn't interessssted," the booth woman said, holding her hand out.

The Doctor stopped and with his back turned to her, looked at the three gargoyles, a broad smile spreading across his face. He spun around again, the smile gone, replaced with a more serious haggling face.

"Then what do you propose my good lady?"

"What did the young boy want?"

"This!" Jasper said, rushing back to the precious rock he had placed back in the box when he thought they were leaving.

"Done!"

"Surely you can do more," the Doctor said, this tone implying he knew exactly what the quartz was worth.

"The-the ladiessss! SSSSurely the ladiessss would like ssssomething! I have many gemssss and jewelry." She waved her hand over the table Amber and Ebony had been looking at.

Amber looked up at Ebony, who nodded her approval. "I'd like one of these glowing emeralds," she said, pointing to the one she had been looking at.

"Yessss, flame gemssss. Very popular with the ladiessss." She picked up the necklace and handed it to Amber. Amber took it and held it close to her chest. Then all eyes fell on Ebony. "A necklacccce for the lovely lady too?" She waved her hand over the table.

"I-I don't know," Ebony said, feeling put on the spot. She hadn't been looking with the thoughts of buying. Jasper walked over to join her sisters at the gem table. He peered over the edge at all the different pieces.

"What about those?" he asked and pointed to some earrings. "I'll bet those would look pretty on you."

"Sssstar Sssstones, Yesss. They would sssstand out very well againsssst your complexion." She held up the earrings for Ebony to see better. They are teardrop shaped black stones with specks of white, red and blue, all shining with their own light.

Ebony gasped. "They are beautiful! But I couldn't accept something like that-"

"Of course you can!" The Doctor interrupted. "She'll take them!" He took the earrings and dropped them into Ebony's hand, and closing her hand around them before she could utter another protest. "Now," he held the quartz out, dangling it over the booth woman's hand. "As arbitrator of this transaction, how about…100 galaxy notes?"

"And that'ssss all?" the booth woman asked, her tone filled with suspicion.

The Doctor looked over at the three gargoyles, all who seemed quite content with their new acquisitions. "That's all." he replied with a tone of finality and dropped the quartz into her waiting hand..

"Done issss done." She took the quartz and slipped it into a pocket inside her robe and handed the Doctor some paper bills.

"A pleasure doing business with you ma'am!" the Doctor replied with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you," the three gargoyles said as well as the Doctor led them away.

"Doctor," Ebony said as she fell in step next to him. "How was it that we were able to get so much from that booth? It's just a quartz rock, hardly worth anything at all."

"Not all worlds in the galaxy have them same elements as your home," the Doctor replied. "On their world, quartz is as diamonds are on yours. She'll make 10 times what over what she bartered for it."

"Why was she speaking the Queen's English?" Amber asked from slightly behind them.

"She wasn't. That's the TARDIS working for you. She's translating everything; what you say, and what everyone is saying to you."

"Wow. The TARDIS is really smart!" Jasper said.

"She is truly amazing." the Doctor agreed. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Three voices chimed together.

"This way then!" The Doctor started to speed up as they moved through the growing crowd.

The three gargoyles started to move faster as well, to keep up, but they got separated in as a large group passed through. Ebony stood up on her tip toes to try and catch a glimpse of the Doctor again, when a huge arm suddenly grabbed her and dragged her into a side alley. Amber and Jasper were pulled in as well, before they could cry out or protest. All three gargoyles were thrown to the ground. Hovering over them were two brutes, at least seven feet tall and all muscle.

"We hear youse got some nice rocks," one of thugs said, staring menacingly down at the trio. Amber and Jasper scurried to Ebony's side and she pulled her wings protectively around them.

"Come on, don't be greedy," the other thug said. Both bared down on three gargoyles huddled together.

"You're the one that's being greedy," Ebony said. "We already traded our only valuable piece."

"Youse said you had a bunch more," the first thug said. "Give 'em to us!" He grabbed Ebony by her injured arm, pulling her up. She cried out in pain.

"Ebony!" Amber cried in fear.

"You leave my sister alone!" Jasper ran over to the one holding Ebony and kicked him in the shin.

The thug looked down at where Jasper had kicked him and then down at Jasper. He dropped Ebony, who collapsed and clutched her arm. He then picked up Jasper by the scruff of his neck.

Jasper struggled against his captor, his arms and legs flailing. "Put me down!"

"Give us the rocks, and we'll be on our way," the second thug said.

"I don't have them with me!" Jasper glared back at the thug, his eyes glowing, arms crossed and his lower lip jutting out.

"Then youse can take us to 'em." The two thugs started to leave.

"Stop!" Ebony said and struggled to her feet. "You're not taking him anywhere."

The two thugs stopped and looked at the unsteady gargoyle. The first one laughed out loud which the other snickered. "Who's gonna stop us? Youse?"

"I'd listen to her if I were you," a voice said behind them. "Gargoyles can be very protective, especially toward their children."

"Doctor!" Amber cried.

The Doctor sauntered up to the group. The two thugs looked unimpressed by the tall, scrawny man blocking their exit. He flipped his sonic screwdriver casually as he walked.

"Yeah? What's she gonna do? She can barely stand up," the second thug said.

Ebony responded by pushing herself away from the wall and standing up straight. She extended her wings, her eyes glowing menacingly, and a low, guttural growl emanated from her throat. The smaller thug looked a little nervous at her sudden aggressive posture.

"Don't get no ideas," the first thug, still holding Jasper, said. "Ise still got him." He shook Jasper for emphasis, which only made Ebony's eyes glow brighter. Now the first thug was starting to look nervous.

"Oh, now why did you have to go and do that?" the Doctor asked with a heavy sigh. He flipped his sonic one last time, caught it in midair and pointed it menacingly at them.

"Wa-wait! Wait!" the second thug said. "We-we can talk about this!"

"No, I'm sorry," the Doctor said and waved his hand dramatically. The sonic screwdriver made a high pitched sound, and the second thug started shaking. There was a "pop" sound, and the big thug disappeared to be replaced by a smaller version, smaller than even Jasper. Another wave and another "pop", and the first thug shrunk the same as the second. Jasper was left hanging in the air, and started to fall, but Ebony leaped in to catch him. She set him down and she, Amber, Jasper and the Doctor all surrounded the two mini-thugs, who now huddled against each other.

"Don't hurt us!" the second mini-thug squeaked, his voice now several octaves higher than it had been.

"Why not?" Jasper asked. "You were going to hurt us!" Jasper leaned over them.

"Wese weren't! Wese just tryin' ta scares ya!" the first mini-thug cried.

"You hurt my sister!" Jasper said, his eyes starting to glow again. "I should hurt you back-!" Before Jasper could move, Ebony put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"No Jasper," Ebony said.

"But Ebony, what they did was wrong. Why can't they be punished?"

"You don't right a wrong with another wrong. It would be wrong to act to them the same way they did to us."

"But-" Jasper started, and then looked at the two shrunken thugs and them back up at his sister.

"There is always another way Jasper. Violence should never be your first resort. It is always the last."

Jasper continued to stare at his elder clan sister as she spoke. When she had finished, he looked down sheepishly. "Yes Ebony," he said in a small voice.

The Doctor nodded approvingly. "I always thought your species was the more highly evolved." He dropped down to the mini-thugs level. "Now you two." They continued to huddle together, shaking. "You are going to go back to your mistress and tell her not to be so greedy, and if she ever wants to trade in this quadrant again, she will be gone before we return." As the Doctor spoke, he pulled out a leather wallet and flashed it at the mini-thugs. They started shaking more after seeing the seeming blank paper inside. "Now off with you." The Doctor stood up, moved slightly and waved his hand still holding the sonic screwdriver at them. The pair didn't say another word, and scurried off.

"What happened?" Amber asked after they had left. "How did they get so small?"

"They were wearing hologuises."

"Holo what?"

"Hologuises. Actors use them all the time. You program the hologuise for a specific look; clothes, hair, even body type, and it not only gives you that look but makes you feel just as real. While that are great for the theater, more nefarious types have found their own use for them, as you just saw."

"So you unmagiced them?" Jasper asked.

"I suppose you could say that, yes."

"What was it you showed them that made them really afraid?" Ebony asked. She held her injured arm gingerly.

"This?" He held up the wallet again. What looked blank before now looked like an ID written in a strange language. "Psychic paper. Made them see what I wanted them to. And I made them see I wasn't someone to trifle with. They'll be gone before we return to the TARDIS." The Doctor pocketed both the wallet and his screwdriver. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes!" Amber and Jasper said in unison. Jasper grabbed the Doctor's hand and Amber took his other, both determined not to be separated again.

The Doctor just smiled at the two children. "Geronimo!" He cried and took a long, dramatic step out of the alley.

"Come on Ebony!" Jasper called to her and held his hand out behind him as he was dragged off with the Doctor. Ebony watched them walk away for a moment before moving to catch up. She took Jasper's outstretched hand as the Doctor led them off into the market again.

Back in the TARDIS, three very satisfied gargoyles sat in the console room. Jasper sat on the floor looking at his new rock. Ebony sat on a seat near the console and Amber stood next to the Doctor, watching him plug in coordinates.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"You had said you wanted to a world with more than one moon," The Doctor said. "And I know the perfect planet. Argon V isn't much to look at itself, but its moons are a sight to be seen. It has eight moons, and every one of them is a different color."

"Really?" Amber asked, her expression brightening.

"The Rainbow Moons of Argon V are one of the Million Wonders of the Universe." The Doctor continued his dance around the console. "They'll take your breath away."

"Rainbows are boring," Jasper said, not looking up from his rock.

"No they're not!" Amber protested.

"You only say that because you can't fly yet," Ebony said, interrupting the potential fight before it could get started.

Jasper looked up this time. "Why does flying make them better?"

"Because you're not just looking at them when you are in the sky," Ebony explained. "Sometimes you can fly and fly, and never be able to catch them. They look so near, like you can touch them, but when you reach out they jump away from you."

"Can you catch a rainbow?" Jasper asked.

"You have to be really fast. They can be sneaky and just disappear on you if you look the wrong way."

"Have you caught one before?"

"I came close once, but it slipped out of my fingers."

"I wanna catch one! I'll catch one for you." Jasper looked up at Ebony. She smiled back at him softly.

"You have to learn to fly on your own first," Amber said.

"I will! And then I'll catch the prettiest rainbow just for Ebony!" Jasper stood next to Ebony and glared at Amber. She glared back. Ebony was about to try to diffuse the situation again when the TARDIS started to groan and wheeze.

Amber spun around back to the Doctor. "Are we there?!" she asked.

Jasper ran over next her, his argument with her forgotten. "Are we gonna see them on the magic screen?"

"Oh no," the Doctor said. "This is something you have to go outside to see." He flipped the lever that opened the TARDIS' doors. Amber and Jasper ran down the ramp toward the doors.

"Don't run!" Ebony called after them, but they weren't listening as Amber opened the door and Jasper dashed out. She sighed.

"They have a lot of energy to work off," the Doctor said with a smile, and held a hand out to Ebony. She took it tentatively and stood up.

"Thank you."

The Doctor led her out and Ebony set foot on an alien world for a second time.

Up in the sky, several moons filled the night. They were different sizes and ranged in color from red to purple. Some were higher in the sky and one hung so low, it looked like if they flew up, they could touch it. Ebony breathed in with deep appreciation.

"Ebony! Look! Look at all the colors!" Amber called when she saw her and the Doctor come out.

"Look at the blue one! Can I touch it?" Jasper asked.

"No Jasper," Ebony replied with a laugh. "No one can fly that high."

"Can we try?" Amber asked.

Ebony glanced back at the Doctor. He nodded. She extended her wings to their full length, getting a feel for the currents around them. "Alright," she said finally. "But stay close to me Amber. There is a cross current we need to be wary of."

"I will," Amber promised.

Ebony picked up Jasper, and then crouched down before springing into the air, and spreading her wings. She caught the current and soared up higher. Amber followed close behind, her arms spread out to release her wings. Once they were in the air, Ebony helped Jasper to spread his wings. She held his hand as he glided on the wind with her. At first, the three flew up toward the blue moon, but while the moon seemed to get bigger in the sky, they never seemed to get closer. After giving up their moon chase, their flight turned into a game of tag that Ebony's greater speed and agility always seemed to win, and continued until all three were tired out.

The TARDIS hovered over Argon V, its doors wide open. Amber and Jasper were asleep on the floor, Amber wrapped in an impossibly long scarf and Jaspers head was covered by a large Stetson hat. A big furry coat and recorder lay on the floor as did a multicolored jacket and cricket bat. Ebony leaned against one side of TARDIS doors, a brown floppy hat on her head. The doctor sat opposite her.

"They're asleep, it must be daytime on Earth," Ebony said.

"You're not feeling drowsy?" the Doctor asked. She just shook her head. A red fez lay near him. He grabbed it on put it on his head. Ebony grinned.

"Fezzes are cool," he said, almost defensively.

"It suits you."

The Doctor's smile brightened. "Intelligent and good fashion sense."

Ebony's grin widened, and she looked outside at the multicolored moons. "It really is beautiful out there." Her gaze returned to the time lord. "Thank you for all this. It's been a long time since they've been able to relax like this. They needed it."

"And you didn't?"

Ebony looked down self-consciously. "Maybe a little," she confessed, and looked back at the two younger gargoyles. "But they're more important. They're the future of our clan."

"And you're not?"

"Not like they are. That was a dream I let go a long time ago."

"The rainbow that you couldn't catch?"

Ebony smiled sadly. "Some things are just always out of reach."

"Only when you stop reaching for them." Silence fell between them. "What happened to your clan?"

"I don't know completely. It was very confusing. We went to sleep and when we woke up, there were just the three of us and it was over 100 years later. Does that make us time travelers?"

"The long way around," the Doctor replied. "So the rest of your clan-?"

Ebony shrugged. "I don't know if anyone else woke up or even survived. I don't even know if there are any other clans anywhere." She sighed. "We could be last."

"It isn't easy thinking you are the last of your kind," The Doctor said, his gaze turning outside. Ebony stared at him and his somber expression. For a moment he looked very old despite his youthful appearance. "But I'm sure they are out there, other gargoyles. You're kind won't go without a fight." He smiled again, his somberness barely lingering. "It might take some time, but you'll find others. Or they'll find you."

"I'm sure they will too for you, whoever you are looking for," Ebony replied, her eyes starting to droop, so she didn't catch his surprised expression. "I'm sorry. Time seems to have finally caught up with me."

"It does that." He helped her up.

"I'm sorry to continue to be so much trouble for you," she said, struggling to remain awake. "It isn't polite to fall asleep during a conversation."

"I think you can be forgiven this once." He laid her down next to the other two and covered them with the big furry coat. Sorrowful eyes watched them for a bit before leaving them to sleep in peace.

Ebony, Amber and Jasper all woke up at once. Nothing had changed from the before they fell asleep. Hats and coats were still strewed across the floor. The Doctor was at the control console, engrossed in something. Jasper was about to bound up to him but Ebony stopped him. She pointed to all the clothing he and Amber had pulled out and quietly indicated they should put it away. She didn't want them bothering the Doctor if he was working.

"Doctor!" Jasper cried, unable to remain quiet any longer after the cleanup was done. He bounded up the ramp to the console.

"Good morning!" the Doctor replied. "Or would that be evening?" He paused for a moment in thought. "Well it doesn't matter." He waved his hands, dismissing the thought.

"Where are we going this time?" Amber asked.

"We should head home," Ebony said and was met with three drooping expressions. "The Doctor is surely a busy a man. We can't keep imposing on his kindness."  
"But-" Jasper started.

"We can't keep being so selfish."

"I don't want to go back," Amber said softly. "It's safe here."

Ebony looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't have an immediate answer.

"Your sister's right," The Doctor said, seeing her at a loss for words. Amber looked up at him, wanting to protest. "It can be dangerous here too. What happened at the bazaar was minor, but could have been much worse."

Amber didn't speak. Instead she grabbed the Doctor's coat and held on to it, burying her face in it. Almost hesitantly, the Doctor touched the top of Amber's head, and gently stroked her hair. Amber didn't cry, but she wouldn't let go either. The Doctor started to put in the coordinates.

The trip back to Earth was quiet, and all too fast. Amber didn't move from the Doctor's side, and Jasper had crawled into Ebony's lap. Finally, the groaning and wheezing sound of the TARDIS landing filled the control room, which was followed by the whirling of the door being opened.

Ebony set Jasper down before she stood up. He watched her go to Amber's side. She held out her hand. Amber didn't move or look at her. The Doctor gently pried her hand off his coat. He knelt down and held hers in both of his.

"I know it might seem scary out there sometimes," he said. "But there a lot of fantastic things for you to discover right outside those doors. You don't need a madman in a blue box to find them."

"But I get scared out there."

"You want to know a secret?" The Doctor leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I do too." He leaned back and smiled warmly at her. Amber looked surprised. "Face your fears head on, and remember you're never truly alone." Amber started at the Doctor for a long moment before she nodded slowly. "Good girl." He stood up and place Amber's hand into Ebony's.

Ebony led the pair to the door of the TARDIS, the Doctor following behind. Jasper stopped her and turned around just as they reached the door.

"Will we see you again Doctor?" he asked.

"Of course you will, pardner." He ruffled Jasper hair and the youngest gargoyle smiled broadly.

"Thanks you Doctor, for everything," Ebony said, seemingly just as reluctant to go.

"Don't stop reaching for those rainbows."

Ebony smiled self-consciously and nodded. She pushed open the door and Jasper, then Amber and finally she stepped out. They were back in woods, right where they had met the Doctor a few nights before.

"Good-bye-" Ebony started, but the grinding, wheezing noise of the TARDIS leaving was already filling the air. The trio watched as the blue box faded away into nothingness. Ebony was surprised by the abruptness of the Doctor's departure, but then she smiled again. "Maybe "good-bye" wasn't the right word. Farewell then, Doctor."

The End


End file.
